naruto_legends_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanoshimi Senju
"Seek the truth." -Tanoshimi Senju Background Information Tanoshimi was born and raised in The Land of Iron (鉄の国, Tetsu no Kuni), living with her parents Yashiro Senju and Kioshi Senju. While in the Land of Iron, her parents had a different last name to shield them from potential predators. Their last name as a cover, was Nakamura. For as long as she could remember, Tano was a Nakamura with very common goals, dreams, and aspirations. Since the age of 5, the girl knew she wanted to become a part of the Land of Iron's militia, a Samurai. She wanted to be able to protect her parents, and so she entered the academy at age 7. Some years passed on and the young girl became rather skilled in Iaidō, quickly passing her classmates and going on to learn the techniques of the Samurai. Noting her Chakra control, the instructors at the academy were quick to put her on the field. The scenery was something the girl could never grow tired of, even if it was bleak and cold at all times. Most days her missions were scouting, bandit hunting, or just running to help the few local shops in her area. One particular shop, was Baba's Tea, located right next to Tano's childhood home. The owner, Baba Yaga was a very small, hunched over, and opinionated old woman. A very close family friend, she often found her way over to the families house, or vice versa. To Tano, she was a grandmother. At the age of just 12, Tanoshimi was one of the most powerful Samurai in the forces. Yet, all the power she had trained and earned, wouldn't be enough. Upon returning home one day the house was dark and quiet, rather unusual considering Tano's parents always kept busy. The girl in her panic, began to scout around the house before coming upon the horror herself. Both Kioshi and Yashiro were frozen in their own blood in the alleyway behind their home. The feeling was something that the girl would never forget, and it quickly humbled her confidence and left her not wanting to protect anything. Baba Yaga was the one to take her in, helping her clean out the house and move into the small apartment above her tea shop. In the move, Baba Yaga found a chest hidden away below some loose boards. Within the small container, were multiple scrolls speaking the truth about the girl and her parents, revealing her Senju bloodline. In learning this, Baba vowed to remain quiet until she was of age. Until that time came, however, Baba Yaga trained Tano to multitask. During her time off from her missions, the Samurai was employed at the tea shop, learning the tips and tricks from the old woman herself. Quick on her feet, passing customers and villagers all knew the girl fondly. Here, Tano lived out her childhood in tranquility just as Baba Yaga wanted for her. On the day of her 18th birthday, Baba Yaga revealed the truth to the girl, and told her "If you wish to seek answers, I would not blame you, child. The Senju name is a very old and powerful name, though I don't know too much about it." The departure was tough for the girl, considering the woman was all she had left. But Tano wanted to find out what was so serious about this family of hers, and find answers. In the Land of Iron, if a Samurai fled, he or she was considered a Ronin. No true charge came to it, but it was shameful to the code. Knowing this, she took the fall anyways. Packing her things, Tano set out with what was left of her parents small fortune and her earnings to seek the truth about her family name. Over the course of four years, she traveled to various villages, having many encounters, good and bad, before she was pointed in the direction of Konoha. At the age of 22 she finally reached the gates, and there she would begin her new journey. Personality & Behavior Tanoshimi is a very polite young woman, though often quiet at first, she quickly is able to open up to become rather charismatic at times. In battle she is fierce and very serious, doesn't joke or mess around. However, she can be shy when being acknowledged or given attention. Appearance (You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed.) Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approval Signature (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template